<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In a Heartbeat by Ivy_growingonmywalls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145642">In a Heartbeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_growingonmywalls/pseuds/Ivy_growingonmywalls'>Ivy_growingonmywalls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluffy, Nishinoya gets married to you, Other, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, There’s a lot of fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if u haven’t guessed already, vows are exchanged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_growingonmywalls/pseuds/Ivy_growingonmywalls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are getting married to Nishnoya, and you exchange vows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishinoya/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In a Heartbeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by my new background, which has a noya quote on it, which led me to screaming to my BFF about it, which has in turn led us here. To you getting married to Noya.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were beaming.<br/>You were excited.<br/>You were nervous.<br/>You were all of those things and more mixed up in one moment. It had been a little less than a year since Nishinoya had proposed to you. You'd said yes in a heartbeat (Obviously), and now here you were. The outfit you were wearing wasn’t anywhere near cheap, but it still looked amazing. You prayed with everything in you he would like the way it looked on you when you walked down the aisle. You'd put on the bare minimum for makeup and your hair had been styled in the most casual way. After all this wasn't a big event, which was a bit surprising considering Noya's personality; the only people in attendance were his teammates, his friends outside of volleyball, his family, your family, and your friends.<br/>Still, even if it’d been a million people, or ten, you would say “I do,” in a heartbeat.<br/>“Y/N!” your friends called behind you. You turned and saw your dad was standing there at the doorway, smiling softly. Your best friend stood beside him smiling at you with one of the brightest grins you'd ever seen someone have before.<br/>Your dad took in a deep breath, before patting his pants (probably drying off a little sweat) before he said, “It's time. Are you ready?”<br/>You took a breath in and looked at your dad in his eyes. You had just been terribly nervous a moment ago, but you'd never been more certain of something before you opened your mouth and replied, “Yes.”<br/>The walk to the doors to the location was silent, save for the bridesmaids and the groomsmen talking. Your arm was wrapped around your father's elbow as he guided you to the doors. The wedding was outside on a beach, but there was a hotel you'd been staying in that led out to the place you'd say your vows.<br/>The place you'd he’d hold your hands and look you in the eyes, possibly crying.<br/>The place he'd say, “I do.”<br/>The place you'd say, “I do.”<br/>Wait-<br/>“Dad wait,” you suddenly bursted out. You father looked at you confused, before you continued, “How do I know this is what I want?”<br/>Your dad smiled softly and cupped your cheek. “You know, I asked the same thing. Right before your mother walked down that pathway, I was terrified. I looked your uncle in the eye and I just went 'How am I doing this right now?' He looked at me and just said, ‘Listen, your future partner is coming right now. It’s normal to grow cold feet. Honestly you should probably be having them. But think of it this way. You love her. The speed that your heart is beating right now isn't nervousness, it's excitement. Excitement that you'll wake up next to her for the rest of your life. The feeling of wanting to throw up isn't nausea. It's butterflies. Butterflies that you'll get every time you hold her. Turn these into positives and you'll be fine.'”<br/>You stared at your dad, feeling a smile creep onto your face. You turned to the side to notice that you already reached the door to the outside.<br/>To your Nishinoya.<br/>You felt tears in your eyes, but pulled them back. You turned to your dad and looked him in his eyes. You moved forward and hugged him, and when you pulled back, you whispered softly, “I'm gonna miss you.”<br/>“I will too darling,” your dad replied as he placed a kiss on your forehead.<br/>Your arms linked again as your dad softly knocked on the door, signaling that you two were there. The bridesmaids and groomsmen got into position. Tanaka stood at the front. Noya's little cousin stood as the flower girl right in front of you.<br/>And then, the door swung open.<br/>The bridesmaids and their partners started their walk down the aisle. Noya's cousin began bouncing down the aisle pulling flowers and petals out of her little basket, and sending them every which way. And then, you began walking. You looked up at Noya.<br/>He was wearing a tuxedo, and his hair why styled to hang down to the sides. The blond streak in his hair, which had been there for the past how many years, why pushed off to the right side, but was still a bit out of place. His eyes looked huge as he saw you descend down the path as the music blared in the background. For a moment, your eyes drifted off to the side where Tanaka was standing, looking ready to start sobbing any minute now. You huffed out a laugh as you continued walking down to Noya.<br/>The walk seemed like it took at least a decade, but you made it. You reached out your hands, and Noya took them in his.<br/>“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Nishinoya Yū and L/N Y/N. The joining in something as powerful as marriage is something truly amazing, and on behalf of their families, we'd like to thank you for coming,” the officiant began. He continued on about a few passages from the Bible about marriage, but honestly, you didn’t pay attention. You were too lost in Noya’s sharp eyes to pay attention to anything else. “The bride/groom will now recite their vows, if you will.”<br/>You nodded and then looked back into Noya's gaze. A sudden urge of confidence flew threw you as you started, “Noya, you've not changed at all. I've known you since we were in junior high. You were always so extra, and so out of it, I honestly thought you were crazy for a good portion of our lives. But even still there was something about you that put me in awe for forever. I'm gonna keep this short so this is it. You've not changed since then, but that’s a good thing. You're still incredibly strong, loyal, and brave. And after all this time you still treat me like a royalty. You've done it for so long that I can only repay you by agreeing to this. Nishinoya I love you so much, and I can’t wait a second for our lives to become one.”<br/>Awws echoes through the audience as Noya’s eyes leaked the first tears of the night. Noya cleated his throat, before he began his vows.<br/>“Damn you're still so perfect. I can't believe you’ll be mine in a few more moments. I love you so much,” he took a breath before he continued. “I know that you thought I was crazy for so long when we were younger. And I am. I'm crazy for your smile. Your laugh. I wanna see it. It's like my happy pill, if I ever lost it, I would lose myself. My smile would never show on my face again. You own my heart, the ring about to go onto your finger is the key, you own all of me and I think it’s only fitting to say this now, while we’re talking about this. You have nothing to be scared of, you just look forward to our future together, straight ahead - I'll guard your back, your heart with my life if I have to. And now your mine permanently, so I really have no choice. Your mine and I’m yours forever now, and I will protect us from now til the very end. I wasn’t the last line of defense in high school for nothing after all.”<br/>A chocked sob broke the two of you out of your trance, as the two of you looked behind Noya to find his old teammates sobbing. Tanaka looked like a wreck, which made all of the guests laugh out loud.<br/>“Tanaka?” You asked.<br/>“I'm fine.”<br/>“Anyways,” the officiant continued, drawing the attention back to you and Noya, “Nishinoya Yū, do you take L/N Y/N to be your lawfully wedded significant other? Will you be to them a faithful, loving, and devoted husband? Will you honor, obey and love them and remain with them in sickness and in health, in prosperity and adversity; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto them, so long as you both shall live?”<br/>“I do.”<br/>“And do you, L/N Y/N, take Nishinoya Yū to be your lawfully wedded significant other? Will you be to them a faithful, loving, and devoted significant other? Will you honor, obey and love him and remain with him in sickness and in health, in prosperity and adversity; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?”<br/>You breathed in. You breathed out.<br/>“I do.”<br/>“Then I now pronounce you husband and wife/husband. You may kiss the bride/groom.”<br/>Cheers echoed through the room. People were crying, as the two of you locked lips. You don’t think you'd ever shared a kiss like this with Noya before, and it was glorious. It was the end of an old era in your lives, and the beginning to a new life. When you pulled apart, he nuzzled his nose on yours, and pressed his forehead against yours. He'd grown a bit since high school, and was just barley taller than you now. He held you close to him, your right hand resting directly over his heart. And you understood everything in the universe in those few moments.<br/>He thought the same things that you did before the ceremony.<br/>Had the same doubts.<br/>The same excitement.<br/>He shared the overwhelming love for you that you had for him.<br/>And he also knew that in this moment, he would give everything up for you, drop everything for you;<br/>And marry you in a heartbeat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>